The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, and Internet-enabled televisions).
When content is streamed via the Internet, a content provider may overlay additional information on a video stream. For example, a logo of the content provider (e.g., television channel, streaming website, et.) may be overlaid on the video stream. Due to the variety of device types, device sizes, and encoding technologies available to consumers, overlay processing may be complex when performed by a content provider. Overlays may also be performed by a client device receiving the stream. For example, a media player may overlay video controls (e.g., pause, play, rewind, fast forward, etc.) on top of the video stream being played. However, the client device may have access to limited information regarding the stream, and may thus be restricted to generating fairly basic overlays.